


Disk

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [84]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Fluff, High school!Zayn, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Uni!Liam, anneversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam sends Zayn his six-month anniversary present from Uni and Zayn really misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disk

**Author's Note:**

> The song clip is from _3000 Miles_ by Emblem3 and I would highly recommend you listen to it because it's a beautiful song   
>  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRE9l5BsTfY

Zayn woke up to the usual beep of his alarm. His immediate reaction was normally to roll over and another himself with a pillow until his mum came and forcibly dragged him out of bed, except not a minute later, his phone vibrated from where it was charging. With a reluctant groan, Zayn rolled out of the safety of his blankets to check his messages. What he found made him smile.

_Happppppyyyyyyy anniversaryyyyyy babeeeeee! Have a great day at school and hopefully your present will be there when you get home :) love you lots! <3 Li xx_

Liam. His boyfriend of exactly six months who was two hours away at Uni studying sound engineering. Zayn had sent his present earlier that week, which Liam had gotten a few days early. It was a leather bracelet with the inscription 'To Infinity And Beyond', honouring Liam's (and Zayn's, if he was perfectly honest) favorite movie. Liam had sent Zayn's present so that it would arrive exactly on time, hopefully while Zayn was at school so he would have something to look forward to when he got home.

Zayn quickly sent a text back _Aww same to you love <3 Miss you! Zaynie xx_ before getting ready for the day and rushing out the door. Zayn couldn't help but smile at the fact that Liam knew his schedule exactly, even though he was never there: what time Zayn woke up, when he had lunch, which classes he could text in, what time he got home. They sent short messages to each other throughout the day as usual to escape from the boredom of their classes and Zayn couldn't wait until he could go and see what Liam had sent him.

_on my way home now...hope it's there!_ he sent as he boarded the bus. It was only a ten minute ride but it felt like hours to the impatient seventeen year old. Much to his excitement, though, there was a small package waiting for him on the kitchen counter.

"That came for you today," his mom told him.

"It's from Liam!" He grabbed it excitedly and ran to his room to open it. He ripped the tape off if the seal and pulled out a clear CD case with a blank disk and a letter.

_Zayn_  
Happy anniversary, my love. These six months with you have been the best of my life and I can't help but believe that it only gets better from here. I'm so sorry that we couldn't be together for this but I'll be down to visit you as soon as break starts. In the meantime, I put together this disk of songs that remind me of you and hopefully they'll remind you of me too. I love you so much you beautiful boy, never forget that.  
Love always,  
Liam <3 

Zayn almost had tears in his eyes just from the note. He missed Liam like crazy, every day. Liam hasn't been able to visit since fall break, about midway though October, so most of their relationship was long distance. It wasn't the best situation bit Zayn wouldn't trade his boyfriend for anything in the world so they made it work.

He inserted the disk into his computer and hit play when the files downloaded. The first song came though the speakers and Zayn was already choking up. 

_3000 miles away_  
Feels like it's forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were running 'round town together  
This place, just ain't the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I'm not okay  
3000 miles away 

He listened to the rest of the album, songs that Liam had picked out specially for him, songs that fit them perfectly, and he was sobbing by the end of it. He had no idea how to tell Liam how much he loved it, especially through text message, so he quickly sent _i just listened to it...can I call you?_

_of course xx_

Zayn hit call and it barely rang once before a familiar voice came on the other end.

"Hello, love. How are you?"

"Liam," he choked out. "I...thank you."

"Aww, are you crying, Zayn?" He teased.

"Shut up," Zayn mumbled in response. "It was just perfect, y'know? I can't help it."

"Wow. I'm glad you like it. I mean, I hoped you would, but..."

"Liam, I love it."

"You have no idea how much I wish I could kiss you right now," the older boy admitted, earning him a laugh from his high school boyfriend.

"Soon, though, yeah?" Zayn asked hopefully. "You get off in a week?"

"Yeah," Liam agreed. "One more week."

"I can't wait for next year when I get to be with you," Zayn said. He had already applied to Liam's school and his odds of getting accepted were greater than not. Liam had already filled out the application to request Zayn as a roommate.

"I know, baby. Me too. You probably have homework to do tonight, don't you?" Liam realized.

"I'd rather talk with you though."

"Tell you what," Liam suggested with a laugh. "You finish your homework and we can Skype after dinner. I miss your beautiful face."

"I like that idea," Zayn agreed.

"Talk to you tonight, then. Love you loads, Zaynie," Liam cooed.

"Love you more, LiLi," Zayn countered affectionately. The boys eventually hung up and Zayn got started on his work. He moved as quickly as possible and was done by five thirty. Only an hour and a half now until he got to talk to his Liam again. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
